IS Ninja
by marshalanime
Summary: After the death of his parents an infant Naruto is entrusted to his only know family. However it didn't last long as he and his new sister were soon enough abandoned by their parents. Years pass, Naruto becomes a Konoha shinobi, Sasuke leaves the village, and Naruto ends up in an all girls school designed to train future IS pilots. Nothing too out of the ordinary, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Got a new story ready to go!**

 **To be honest, when Infinite Stratos first came out I brushed past it thinking it was going to be typical Harem mush that everyone was going to forget about in three years. My god I had no idea how much I would love the series. I had decided to read the manga a few days ago on a simple whim and blew right through it, and then some spin off manga, and then the anime, and now I'm working on reading the light novels. It was a good week for me.**

 **So, with my new found love for the series I thought "What could be better than writing a story with these characters" and BAM! I had pumped out three chapters.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading the story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos)**

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR" vice homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, said with an earnest smile as she stood at the front of the class. On the black board behind her was written her name.

She had a petite figure and if it weren't for her introducing herself as a teacher Naruto would've have easily mistook her for student. Her green hair reached just past her chin that went nicely with her olive green eyes that lay just behind her glasses.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each over the next year~" Yamada said, only to be meet with an awkward silence as nobody reacted. Quickly moving on with a slight panic "Now, let's move onto self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements".

As for one student seated in the middle of the front row he couldn't seem to wipe away the sour look on his face as he half listened to the teacher.

This wasn't how it was suppose to go. He was suppose to have enrolled at some average high school, get descent grades, and then spent his free time training. So how did he end up in an all girl's boarding school? Well, he knew how, but still.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

'I can feel them staring at me' the blond thought to himself, behind him the many eyes of his classmates were locked onto him. Glancing over to the window he found the only familiar face here in the form of his childhood friend Houki Shinonono though despite his leading look the girl turned her head away irritably, pretending to look outside. For not seeing each other in six years he was certainty receiving a cold reception.

"... Naruto Orimura" Yamada's voice finally broke through the blond's thoughts.

Unprepared for the attention Naruto quickly replied with a stuttered "Y-Yes". Unsurprisingly a few snickers and giggles from behind him soon followed.

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I startle you? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from A, and now we're at O for Orimura now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?" vice homeroom teacher Yamada asked, bowed politely. However, the bowing caused her spectacles to slide forward.

"Ah, P-Please, there's no need to apologize" Naruto told the woman, his hands coming up as he gave her a sheepish grin. "It's just introductions, so please calm down Maya-sensei" the blond told her, however the use of her first name lit Yamada's face up like a tomato. "Eh! Sorry... Yamada-sensei..." Naruto apologized, an ever so faint blush on his own cheeks. It was just so easy for him to forget that in Japan a person doesn't usually use the first name of someone they just met, he had the same prolem when he first went to middle school.

"N-No! It's fi-fine Orimura" Yamada told the boy as her arms waved around in front of her. "I-I-If you want to call me M-Maya-sensei then... I guess I don't mind" the flustered woman told him as she regained control of her arms, bringing them to a stop over her chest. Even if it was just her student she'd never had a guy call her by her first name.

"He, right, Maya-sensei" Naruto said with an easier smile. Though, while being able to use the teacher's first name helped his nerves a bit it seems that it also garnered him unwanted attention as he felt the stares even more intensively then before. His introduction should be enough to take their minds off of it and so he coughed into his hand before standing up.

With his back to the rest of the class Naruto began, "My name is Naruto Orimura". Just as he could feel his classmates pleading for more information Naruto stepped out from his desk and turned to face everyone. "I hadn't planned on coming to IS academy but I promise to give it my all while I'm here!" the blond announced, ending with a wide grin and a thumb poking into his chest. At first he couldn't tell if he' messed up or not since everyone remained silent as they stared at him but just as he was about to mark it as such the classroom irrupted in excited cheers.

A bigger reaction than he anticipated but at least he didn't make a fool of himself. Before he could thoroughly enjoy this moment though a quick, hard wack to his head brought him back down from this momentary high. Kneeling down ever so slightly Naruto's hands shot up to his scalp to rub the impact zone as he muttered 'Ow' over and over.

As he tended to his injury a jolt of recognition spread through his mind. This way of hitting, he knew exactly who it belonged too. "Causing a commotion already I see" a suitably deep voice said as the blond turned around to see his assailant. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training, that long black hair, and those stern eyes.

"Chifuyu-nee! What th-Guah" Naruto was in the middle of asking his dear older sister when she added a second wack with the student itinerary she was carrying.

"Call me Orimura-sensei" Chifuyu told him.

"Chifu-" the blond was saying when a third hit cut him off accompanied by a harsh look from he woman. After rubbing his head again Naruto tried to give the most determined look he could given the situation as he spoke to her again, "I don't care how many times you hit me, I'm not going to call you Orimura-sensei". Normally it was simply just easier to go along with whatever his big sister said but he'd be damned if he had to start calling her by her last name. He refused to budge on this.

For a moment the pair just stared at one another as the class watched on, either too stunned or too scared to intervene. Even despite most of the students being excited beyond believe to be in THE Chifuyu Orimura's presence couldn't find it in themselves to speak in this situation.

Eventually Chifuyu let out a sigh as her eyes closed. She knew that look, it was the look he'd always give her when he meant what he said. "Sensei" the woman said. After a confused "Eh?" from the blond she clarified. "Call me Chifuyu-sensei" Chifuyu told him, if she had to smack him every time he refused to call her Orimura-sensei they'd never get class started.

With a big grin Naruto told her "Sure thing, Chifuyu-sensei!" before receiving another wack from the student itinerary.

"Now get back to your seat" Chifuyu told him to which the blond did despite his muttering something along the lines of a 'devil in human form'.

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over".

Naruto heard a few of his classmates say as he sat down. To say that he and Chifuyu were siblings wasn't entirely true. They were related, just not to that extent. Naruto's father was Chifuyu's uncle and after the events that took place on the day of his birth he was but under the care of his aunt and ultimately Chifuyu after her parents abandoned them.

Amidst the revived excitement of the room Naruto could feel a new set of eyes on him. Turning his sight back to the window to see Houki staring at him. Just as he was wondering what was on her mind the bell ran.

"Alright! SHR is over. Everyone will memorize the core knowledge of the IS in half a month! After that, we'll begin the real IS training, so make sure to get down the basic maneuvers in half a month. Understand? If you understand, respond, even if you don't understand respond. Just respond to whatever I say" Chifuyu instructed the class.

'Geez, harsh from the very beginning aren't you' Naruto thought to himself after hearing her say that. For most people what she just demanded would be insane but that's just the type of person Chifuyu was. This person who Naruto called his big sister was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared.

The first theory class for IS had come and gone and now it was time for their first break. Even so, Naruto was finding it hard to relax. From all directions he could see girls watching him and whispering among themselves. Out in the corridor were even more girls from the other classes and even second and third year students had gathered outside the classroom.

He could understand their curiosity, as the only guy in the world to activate an IS he'd been all over the news even before he enrolled here. It was also safe to assume that most of the girls attending IS academy had very little to no personal experience with guys their ow age. This was in great part due to the only schools to supply supplementary lessons about the IS where all girls schools.

As for what exactly an IS is, well to begin with it stands for Infinite Stratos. Originally it was an armored suit designed for deep space travel but was ultimately scrapped for the IS of today. Compared to all other weapons of the modern age they were rendered just as effective as a child's toy when put up against an IS pilot. As a result this worlds military was taken completely by surprise when the IS was suddenly a reality.

Because the IS was invented by the Japanese, Japan had monopolized the IS technology. The other countries that had become more aware of the threat signed an IS Application Protocol—commonly called the 'Alaska Treaty', and had authorized the disclosure of the IS's technology and sharing of information, establishing a foundation of world research institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

That is why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military force. Only girls can be pilots, so all the involved countries created a prioritized female protection program. So when a guy shows up who's able to pilot an IS it's natural that others would be curious.

Well, nothing was going to change if he just sat there. Even with the doorway blocked by a wall of female students it shouldn't be a problem getting by them. Chances are they'll part to let him pass with they way everyone was keeping their distance despite there faces asking for him to talk to them.

As he was getting up from his desk the blond was slightly surprised when he saw a pair of legs walk up to him. Looking up revealed this person to be Houki, "...Excuse me for a moment".

"What is it Houki?" Naruto asked the girl as he stood up fully and while his girn died ever so slightly when she stayed silent it didn't fade away. It may have been six years but she still had her long hair tied up into a ponytail with a single white ribbon. Even that familiar scowl of hers was still there, according to her she was born with it. Back then they studied kendo at the dojo her family owned.

"Is it okay if we talk in the corridor?" Houki asks the blond, her arms folded under her sizable bust. With a quick nod Naruto stepped away from his desk. As Houki turned to exit the class she told him to move quickly.

Houki hurried to the corridor and the girls gathered there stepped away in the blink of an eye. Even out in the corridor they were surrounded by others, though they did keep some distance. On the other hand he did get the feeling that they were listening in on his and Houki's conversation.

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations" Naruto told the girl having recalled the event. After Houki heard him the corners of her lips curved downward as her cheeks turned red.

"Why do you know that?" the girl asked after a moment.

"I read it in the newspaper" Naruto immediately responded.

"Why, why did you see it in something like the newspaper?" Houki said.

"Is it weird to read the newspaper?" Naruto asked, after which silence fell between them. Not exactly what he was hoping for their reunion.

After a moment Naruto tried to get the conversation going again, "Even after all this time I recognized you immediately". After hearing that Houki was surprised, and Naruto could tell. Pointing up to his head "Your hair is the same as it was back then" Naruto told er and watched as her hands came up to play with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember" Houki tells him.

"Of course, how could I forget a childhood friend" Naruto said before noticing a fierce gleam in her eyes. For the life of him he couldn't tell if she was glaring at him or not. Though with the sound of the bell going of it would seem he wouldn't get the chance to ask if she was angry or not.

The students around them quickly dispersed, heading back to class.

"Let's return to the classroom too" Houki told the blond as she turned to do just that.

With a big smile Naruto was right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**On to chapter two!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos)**

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permition is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..." Yamada continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. However, Naruto didn't understand any of it.

Sitting in front of the blond were five heavy books filled with columns of, to the blond, meaningless text. Glancing over at the girl next to him Naruto saw her listening to Yamada's words, nodding, and jotting down notes from time to time. 'I guess it's true when they say IS students start studying before they enroll' the blond thought to himself.

IS pilots have a direct link with the national security strength, so in a certain sense, this school exists to groom the elites. Also, these are scholars who managed to ace exams several times tougher than regular entrance exams.

Even if becoming a scholar wasn't his goal he still couldn't go on like this. Once school's over he'll have to unleash his secret weapon, but for now he'll have to push through and hope no one calls on him.

"Is-is there something wrong?" damn! Looks like the girl next to him caught him staring. Her voice expressed her surprise and nervousness, though her forced smile seemed to give of a sense of expectation.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Sorry" Naruto apologized.

"I-Is that so?" after hearing that the girl gave the blond a relieved and at the same time disappointed look before she turned back to her notes.

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura?" Yamada asked after having noticed Naruto talking with the girl next to him. Naruto was understandably taken aback by this, feeling like a deer caught in headlights as the woman stared at him. "If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all" Yamada confidently told him with a puffed up chest.

Well, he was already in ths situation might as well be honest, right? "Maya-sensei... I don't understand any of this" Naruto admitted.

"Erm, e-everything...?" Yamada asked, looking extremely bothered with a stiff expression, her confident stance from just a few seconds ago was gone. Looking to the rest of the class "Th-Then...except for Orimura, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?" Yamada asked as she raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence. Silence was all that met Yamada's question, reaffirming his notion that he was well and surly behind the rest of his classmates. "...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering school?" Chifuyu, who had been waiting her turn on the sidelines, asked.

Turning his head to look straight at the woman Naruto hesitantly told her "I-I got through... part of it". As to be expected his answer received him another wack on the head.

"Didn't I write 'compulsory to read' on it, you idiot" Chifuyu told him more than asked. As he was busy rubbing his head she went on "Have it memorized within a week, got it?" Chifuyu instructed him.

"A week?" Naruto shot back before shrinking down under Chifuyu's gaze. "I-I-I'll have it memorized in four-NO! Three days!" the blond declared. It was really a bad habit of his, that look that only Chifuyu seemed to have always had him making bold declarations.

"Is that so?" Chifuyu asked, that stern look of hers refusing to leave her face, in fact it might have grown stronger. "Then you shouldn't have a problem if I test you on it in three days" Chifuyu said.

Shit, no backing down now so all Naruto could do was nod and agree. Looking up to address the whole class "Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain strong and steady. These are the rules and regulations".

Chifuyu was harsh, but he couldn't imagine what his live would be like with out her.

"Ah, can I have a moment?", during the break after second period Naruto was once again approached, this time by an unfamiliar face. This girl was, like him, naturally blond, though she had slight curls in her hair as compared to the seemingly messy spikes of Naruto's. Another feature they shared were blue eyes. She wore a blue headband and her school uniform was modified from the standard, having a long skirt with black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves. The air she gave of was almost like that of nobility.

Since IS academy has the duty to accept a large number of students it was common to see foreign students. In fact only half the girls in his own class were from Japan.

"Are you listening? Hello?" the girl questioned after Naruto failed to respond to her first question.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Was there something you wanted?" Naruto told her.

After hearing the blond's reply the girl deliberately increased her volume. "Wait a second! What are you saying? Just the fact that I'm talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?", and with that Naruto immediately wanted nothing to do with this person.

No matter what world it was there always seemed to be people this attitude of 'I'm so much better than you' and unfortunately that attitude has increased among this world's women since the IS showed up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, partially because he was only half paying attention to that morning's introductions, but mostly to piss her off. It seemed to work.

Narrowing her eyes she spoke in a tone conveying utter contempt, "You don't recognize who i am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer on the school's entrance exam?".

So her name's Cecilia then? Good, knowing that should make it easier to avoid her. Though... something she said did stick in his mind. "Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Humph, it's the job of a noble to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so you may ask" Cecilia responded, making Naruto feeling like walking away and asking someone else. However he was already here so he might as well ask.

"What's a representative candidate student?" Naruto asked and was immediately aware of the girls who were eavesdropping by the sound of them dropping face first onto their desks. Was it that bad of a question?

After a moment to get over the absurdity of his question Cecilia asked "Are, are you serious?". She really looked angry now. In response Naruto gave her a 'yes I'm serious' look. "I can't believe this, this is really quite unbelievable. Though this is a land to the far east, this is not some under developed country. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have a television..." Cecilia insulted as Naruto's patients grew ever shorter.

"What is a representative candidate?" Naruto simply asked again, trying desperately not to get into an argument.

Choosing to answer his question this time Cecilia explained "The pilot of a country's IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to understand what the words mean".

"Hm, that does sound familiar" Naruto thought out loud.

"That's right, we're elites" Cecilia declared. At least she's in a better mood again, joy. She then pointed a finger at the other blond, the tip nearly touching his nose, "It's a miracle for you get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed. Do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?".

"Yes, so very fortunate" Naruto breathed out as his head lowered ever so slightly.

"...Are you trying to making fun of me?" Cecilia asked, and if Naruto was being honest he didn't mind if that's how it came off as. "In the first place, you knew nothing about IS', and yet you were able to make it into this school. When I first heard that you were the only male in the world who could pilot an IS. It had me expecting a lot more of you" the girl told him.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you meet them" Naruto told her.

"Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll even be nice to people like you" Cecilia declared, to which Naruto immediately started to wonder what she did to people she really didn't like. "If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS, hmmm... if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite among elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam" she told him, making sure to emphasize 'only' in that statement.

Originally Naruto was going to tel her that he'd never beg for her help in a million years, but then a new question popped into his head. "Is... it unusual to beat the instructor during the entrance exam?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is! Only the most elite of the-" Cecilia was in the middle of bragging when Naruto interjected.

"I beat the instructor as well" the moment the words left his mouth something seemed to snap in Cecilia as her eyes widened in utter shock.

"Y-You did?" the blond girl asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I kind of assumed you had to beat them to pass. Guess I was wrong" Naruto admitted.

"But, but I heard that I was the only one?" Cecilia said to which Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "In-in other words, I'm not the only one?" the girl asked as she tried to wrap her mind around this new information.

"Seems like it" Naruto told her before the bell rang, ending their conversation.

With an angry glare on her face Cecilia told him "I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?" before moving back to her seat. Well fuck him, this was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Now he was guaranteed to talk to her again.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics" Chifuyu told the class having replaced Yamada, who taught the first and second period lessons. It seemed like this was important, as even Yamada took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament" Chifuyu announced. Thinking about it Naruto did seem to recall that she'd mentioned it before. "The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement" she further explained.

The class was instantly in a buzz at the news. Naruto however decided to remain silent, not having any suggestions. Though with that said he did the same thing in middle school, just stayed quiet and let the other students work this stuff out. That's when it started.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura" one student said before several others agreed and backed up the nomination. Quickly looking around the room Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did they want him the be the class representative?

Before he could make a remark about not wanting the position the sound of Cecilia slamming her hands down on her desk rang through the room. "This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year? In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus! Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!" Cecilia went on, her words growing more crude and anger based as she went on in her outburst.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—" Cecilia was continuing when Naruto shot up from his seat as well and cut her off.

"Well aren't you being arrogant. Please, tell me how many years has Britain won the world's worst cuisine award?" Naruto asked the girl before turning to face her. What he saw when he faced her was a through and through furious woman.

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?" Cecilia demanded, trying not to completely loss herself in rage. In the next few seconds the pair glared at one another before Cecilia slammed her hands back down on her desk as she declared a duel between them.

"Bring it on" Naruto told her, clenching his fists.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant—no, a slave!" Cecilia told him, her confidence ever so blatant.

"Don't look down on me. You don't stand a chance of winning if you don't take this seriously!" Naruto told her and was taken aback when not only Cecilia, but the other girls in class started to laugh.

"O-Orimura, are you serious?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it"

Hearing the remarks and laughter had Naruto gritting his teeth and tightening his fists to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Man, woman" Naruto quietly said as his classmates continued to laugh. "What does that have to do with anything?" the blond all but shouted, ending the laughter as everyone's eyes were now locked on him. "It doesn't matter who you are, if you're willing to put in the effort in then anyone can become strong! I wont just stand here and let someone like you brush aside all the work I've done like I'm some piece of trash!" Naruto said, directing his last part of his statement directly at Cecilia.

As the their classmates were getting over Naruto's outburst Cecilia just crossed her arms with a 'Hm!'. "Japanese men really do have quite the sense of humor" the blond girl muttered under her breath.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson" Chifuyu announced with a clap as she brought their 'conversation' to an end.

With one last glare between them Naruto and Cecilia returned to their seats, the upcoming battle on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now it's time for chapter three!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos)**

The rest of his classes weren't as eventful as that morning. Word of what happened was quick to spread and Naruto could swear that everyone was keeping just a bit more distance between him and them, but aside from that nothing had changed. Guess getting pissed like that wasn't the best for his reputation. He'll have to work on that.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good" Naruto heard Yamada say and sure enough a quick glance up showed her standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, yeah... did you need something?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Well, your dorm's ready" the teacher told him as she handed the blond a paper with the room number on it and a key.

IS academy was a boarding school, and required all students to live on the campus. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have unlimited potential. Truly, these individuals are integral to the future defense of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't uncommon at all.

Looking at the slip of paper skeptically for a moment Naruto turned his gaze back to Yamada, "I thought my room wasn't ready yet".

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions. It seems like you were forced to change rooms..." the woman informed him. "Orimura, have you heard anything from the government?" she went on the ask softly so that no one else could hear. Since he was the first and only known male IS pilot Japan's government had taken a special interest in him and had taken to heavily guarding him from outside powers that might try to recruit him. Though it was more than his gender that caused problems, but he'd heard that the government was dealing with Konoha behind the scenes and since he was even here in the first place they must be coming to some kind of agreement.

After Naruto told her he hadn't Yamada told him "Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So until then, please endure and live with the others".

Naruto appreciated her telling him, but did she have to be so close that he could feel her breath on his ear. Well, the other students seemed to enjoy it. "Maya-sensei, you're kind of... making my ear itch" the blond told her as he leaned his head back slightly and watched as she pulled her head back with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..." Yamada attempted to explain but Naruto just waved it away with a smile.

"There's no need to apologize, I know" Naruto told her, helping to put Yamada's mind at ease. "Since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my stuff. So can I go back home today?" Naruto asked her.

"Ah, no, if it's luggage-" Yamada was saying when Chifuyu cut her off.

"I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are grateful for this" Naruto's older sister said as she walked up to him with a bag of his things in one hand and in the other she carried something long and wrapped in a crimson cloth. "Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a cellphone charger should be enough, I suppose" Chifuyu told him as he got out of his seat. "And..." the woman began as she handed him the cloth covered object "I picked Senkai-Ryu up for you".

Taking it in his hand Naruto brought it to his side as he let it's weight flow through his arm. "Thank you Chifuyu-ne-WHAM-s-sensei" Naruto thanked her, correcting himself after a swift blow to his skull.

"Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. Each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, currently you're not allowed to use the large public bath" Chifuyu informed him.

"Eh, why?" Naruto asked finding it odd that he wouldn't be able to use the public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?" Chifuyu immediately questioned. Right, he was the only guy in a school of women.

"Ya, Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl!? No, we can't allow that" Yamada told the blond.

"No! I don't want that at all" the blond quickly said trying not to be labeled a pervert.

"Wha? You're not interested in girls!? That, that could become a problem..." the woman commented, seeming to get something completely unintended out of this conversation. However, that was all it took for the rumor machine to kick into action.

"Don't tell me Orimura's only interested in guys...".

"However... that's not bad".

"We'll need to check starting from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in 2 days".

Those were but a few of the things Naruto heard as it started to spread through the corridor like wildfire. Since there was no way to stop it once it got started Naruto just silently resigned himself to his fate, hopefully it'll blow over before it even begins.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly" Chifuyu told Naruto before taking her leave.

"1023, 1024, ah! Here it is, room 1025" Naruto was saying to himself as he constantly looked from the slip of paper in his hand to the room numbers above the doorways. While on the subject of the dorm, just walking the through the halls gave off the impression that this was a high class hotel rather than a school dorm, but considering the circumstances it shouldn't be too surprising.

Surprisingly the door was unlocked but Naruto just chalked it up to coincidence and entered the room. What he saw did not disappoint. The room was set up for two with a small kitchen area being the first part of the room with the shower behind a door too his left and further in was the main living area with the two beds being the first things he noticed.

Making a bee-line for the bed closet to the door Naruto tossed his luggage on the corner of the mattress and flopped down on the incredibly soft surface. 'Ah, this must be what heaven feels like' Naruto thought to himself as he let himself relax fully. Naruto was even ready to fall asleep, however his moment of relaxation soon came to an end.

"Is anyone there?" Naruto heard as the bathroom door opened. Naruto had a VERY bad feeling about this as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on. I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—" Houki was introducing herself when the pairs eyes met.

The girl seemed to have, understandable, assumed that her roommate was going to be a girl and so walked out of the shower/changing room with nothing but a towel covering her body, and just barely at that. Water droplets were still clinging too, and slipping down her unblemished skin and free flowing hair.

"...Houki?" Naruto half asked as his heart raced from seeing so much of his friend's naked body, her towel doing little to hide her trained and toned body from his gaze.

It was fair to say that Houki was just as surprised as he was as she stuttered out his name. When Naruto responded with an extremely nervous grin Houki blurted out "Do-Don't look!". Not wanting to piss her off Naruto jerked his head to the side, though he couldn't help himself from keeping her in the corner of his eye as she unintentionally squished her large breasts together as she wrapped her toel even tighter around herself. "Wh-Wh-Why are you hear...?" Houki stiffly asked.

"Well, I'm staying here as wel-" Naruto was saying when out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl move, grabbing the bokken beside the wall. Houki whirled it around and quickly thrust it forward. Lowering her body she quickly shortened the distance between them.

Going on mostly reflex Naruto's arm reached behind him. With the red cloth falling to the side Naruto held his katana, and as quickly as Houki was able to close in on him he had his blade drawn. As metal clashed with wood Senkai-Ryu made short work of Houki's bokken as it sliced through the wooden blade and came within a centimeter of grazing her forehead. Continuing with the motion Naruto's legs swiveled off the mattress as he planted a firm kick to Houki's gut, sending her flying roughly into the wall behind her as her towel fell to the ground half way between her and Naruto.

After that brief moment of conflict had passed realization of what he'd done spread across Naruto's face as he watched Houki slide down the wall and land with a soft 'thud' to sit on the floor. With a clang Naruto's blade dropped to the ground as he reached for the covers and pulled them off the bed, sending his luggage to the floor. Closing his eyes before the image of Houki's uncovered body could be burned into his mind Naruto rushed to her side and threw the white blanket over her.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Houki demanded to know after being covered and began to struggling. As she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her to keep the blanket from sliding off part of her mind was grateful that he couldn't see how red her face must be at in this moment.

"C-Calm down would you! Do you want me to see you completely naked?" Naruto asked the girl. After his words reached her the flailing quickly stopped. With everything calm now Naruto let out a sigh of relieve.

"Um... Naruto...?" the blond heard the girl say after a moment.

"Yeah?" the blond asked.

"Could you... let go now?" Houki asked, bring Naruto's attention fulling to the fact that his arms were wrapped around her.

"Eh?" with a deep blush of his own Naruto quickly let go and stood up. "I-I'll... wait outside" Naruto told her with closed eyes as he turned and left the room.

The intention was to wait in the corridor so Houki could get changed in piece and for him to avoid seeing a scantily clad girl, he succeeded with only half of that. It only took one girl spotting him outside his room for the neighboring doors to fly open as girls in nightgowns, underwear, and even a few who only wore a shirt began to group around him. Even here he seemed to be a spectacle as he tried to make small talk while not staring at their bodies.

After a few, seemingly endless, minutes passed by Naruto heard the door open up. Looking over his should he saw Houki standing their in her kendo attire. For some reason her glare seemed even harsher after opening the door, but at least he could enter his room now. Saying goodnight to the gathered girl Naruto walked past Houki, semi-ignoring their disappointed pleas.

As he walked into the room the first thing his eyes landed on was the broken bokken that had been left on the ground. Seeing it had that pain of guilt welling back up in him.

Closing the door Houki turned to walk back into the room, only to freeze up when she saw Naruto bowing with his hands clasped together. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry" the blond apologized to the girl.

The sudden apology hadn't been what Houki was expecting, and it seemed to wash away a lot of the anger in her eyes. "I-It's fine" the girl told him as she averted her eyes from his blond head. As Naruto lifted his head up with a 'are you sure' look on his face Houki briskly walked by him. Moving over to the far bed she sat down and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"So, you said that you're my roommate?" Houki asked the blond.

"Looks that way" Naruto told her as he moved over to sit on his bed so that the tw of them were facing one another.

With a renewed glare she asked "What, what's your purpose?". Expectidly Naruto had no clue what she meant. "I'm asking what you were thinking? Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn seven, it's common sense!" Houki told him.

Naruto couldn't help but think that that was outdated in some way, but he couldn't really argue that it was the best idea to put a fifteen year old boy and girl alone in the same room like this.

"Wa-Wa-Wa...!" Houki started to stutter out as her cheeks flushed with just a hint of red. "Was it because you asked for this...? To be in my room..." the girl managed to get out.

For a moment Naruto just stared at the girl as silence fell between them. What kind of question was that? Why would he ask to room with her?

"I didn't know I was going to have a roommate when Maya-sensei told me they had a room ready" Naruto honestly answers, though given the expression on Houki's face it wasn't the answer she was hoping for. However Naruto seemed to miss that entirely as he fell back onto his bed and continued "But, if I had to have a roommate... I'm glad it's you, Houki".

For Naruto it was simple, out of all the possible roommates he could've had it would be easiest to get along with his childhood friend. For Houki, his words had a stronger impact.

"A-Ah, yes! I guess you're right" Houki said with a nervous smile as the anger that had been building back up was washed away with a pleasantly warm feeling. This was good, being with Naruto again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, I'm back with the next chapter! Time for the second day of school to start!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the read.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos)**

Waking up on the second day of school Houki let out a soft yawn as she stretched. Siting up in bed the young woman brought her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. "...Morning" as the casual greeting reached her ears Houki's eyes widened. That's right, her roommate was...

"Ah, m-morning..." Houki responded after slowly turning her head to the side to see her blond roommate. In this all girls boarding school Houki Shinonono had ended up with her childhood friend, and only male student as her roommate.

As she regained her composer Houki turned her head forward, though she made sure to keep Naruto in her periphery. He looked like he'd been up for a bit as he sat on top of the covers with his knees propped up and his back against the headboard. Even so he was still in his grey pajamas with that panda cap on his head. Since she'd been awake he hadn't turned his head toward her, his attention being locked on the thick book in his hands.

That's right, he hadn't read the reference book yet. Looking at the clock, they still had an hour before they needed to get ready. "How long have you been up?" Houki asked the blond.

Glancing up from the book to the clock the blond gave a quick shrug, "Forty-five, maybe fifty minutes".

'He didn't get the chance to study last night, so I guess he woke up early' Houki thought to herself. Chances were that all the commotion that happened between them made it difficult for the blond to get the time he needed. However, before she could ruminate on that thought a tantalizing smell entered her nose. Did he cook something?

"You hungry, Houki? I made enough for both of us" Naruto asked from the... kitchen?

Jumping out of bed Houki ran over to the small kitchen area that lead to their dorm room's door, and sure enough there he was. Standing at the stove Naruto was already in his school uniform, over which he wore a pink apron that he'd found in one of the draws. With wide eyes and an slightly open mouth Houki looked over her shoulder to see Naruto still reading on his bed and then slowly turning it back to the identical blond in front of her.

Completely dumbfounded Houki's brain could only come to one logical conclusion, '...I'm dreaming. This is a dream'. After a moment she dropped down and began frantically scratching her head. 'Why am I dreaming of Naruto? Why am I dreaming of two of them!' Houki questioned herself as her cheeks grew redder and redder.

As for Naruto, it was his turn to stare dumbly as he watched Houki's odd behavior.

After turning off the stove and placing the still unprepared food to the side Naruto took the girl and sat her down on her bed before taking a seat on his own mattress. He then gave her a brief explanation how his clone jutsu worked. After she still held her skeptical expression he opted to give a practical demonstration while adding "Basically, since the clones transfer their memories to me when they disappear they're a good way to cram in a lot of studying".

Well, he says that, but there are limits to this method. Depending on how much his clones learn it can give him the worst headaches, and sometimes it'll even leave him bedridden for a while if he goes overboard with it.

Unsurprisingly Houki's skeptical expression vanished in favor of a stunned look when a third blond popped up next to the original. "Th-That's not possible!" Houki shouted as she stood up from her bed. Out of everything she's ever learnd in her live she was certain that peole couldn't just clone themselves!

"Eh? Sure it i-" Naruto was saying with a very confused look when he finally put it together in his head as to why Houki was confused by this. "Oooh, I get it now" the blond commented with a playful grin as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself!" Houki demanded of the blond with clenched fists. Oh he was so lucky she didn't have a bokken right now.

"Calm down a little" Naruto told her with a light wave of his hand. While her glare hadn't lightened up it didn't seem like she was about to strangle him anymore, so he asked her "I've never told you about the village I was born in, have I?".

"What does that have to do with anything?" Houki immediately shot at the blond. Honestly, he starts making clones and then he wants to tell him about his village? What was wrong with this guy?

"Everything!" Naruto told her with a big grin on his face. Shrinking his grin down to a smile the blond started to explain, "You see, the village I was born in is actually in a completely different world and over there a lot of people learn how to utilize their chakra, usually from a young age. Those who are really good with their chakra tend to go on to be shinobi and learn how to use all kinds of cool jutsu, like the shadow clone jutsu I've been using. I'm a shinobi from Konoha, one of the five big shinobi villages, but I'm not saying there are only five villages! They're just the biggest and each one of these five great hidden villages has it's own kage. Konoha's kage is called the Hokage and my dad, the forth Hokage, was born in this world. You see, there was this Konoha shinobi who was experimenting with advance funjutsu that ended up connecting to this world where they met my dad as a young kid. From what I know there was a lot of behind the scene politics that happened after that, both worlds agreed to leave the other alone for the most part, and dad moved to the vil-".

Houki, who had been silently listening, quickly grew tired of this seemingly absurd explanation and let Naruto know. "Do you think I'm an idiot! Who would believe such a stupid story!" Houki told the blond, an intense glare on her face as she reached over and pulled out the dividing wall between their beds. As Naruto was arguing that he was being serious Houki told him to be quiet and turn around so she could get changed. Grumbling to himself Naruto did as she instructed.

Once she had changed into her uniform Houki briskly walked past the trio of blonds. "I'm going to the cafeteria" Houki told the blond as she quickly reduced the distance between herself and the door.

"Cafeteria? Wait! But I was already coo-And she's gone" Naruto was saying as he turned to face the door, only to hear it close behind Houki. Guess lunch was settled then. Getting up Naruto went after his friends, making sure to remove his apron and toss it onto the counter before he too left the room.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Naruto asked Houki after the pair had gotten their food. Considering that there were students from around the world attending IS academy the variety of food served in the campus cafeteria was just as varied as the students who ate there. However, Naruto and Houki both picked the traditional Japanese set for this particular day.

Ever since they left the dorm room not a single word had passed between them and Houki had that irritated expression on her face. A guy tries telling his life story and suddenly he's called crazy.

"...I'm not angry" Houki told the blond as they found a table to sit at.

Even if they hadn't seen each other in years Naruto wasn't so dense that he'd fall for a weak line like that. Taking his seat next to the girl he said "You're totally angry, it's written all over your face".

"I've been like this since I was born" Houki was quick to respond. It was quickly becoming apparent that Naruto wasn't going to get her to open up anytime soon and so figured he should let her cool down before bring the subject of his world up again. Honestly, why was she so obstinate?

Anyway, it didn't take long for them to fall into a mostly comfortable silence as they enjoyed their meal. That said it looked like today wasn't going to be much differant yesterday.

"Look look, he's the famous boy~"

"Seems like he's also Chifuyu nee-sama's younger brother, you know"

"Huh, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong?"

Again it seemed like he had become the center of attention just from entering the room as the other students were looking in his direction and talking about him. He really would prefer it if they'd just come over and talk to hi-

"O-Orimura, can we sit here, please?", well what do you know? It would seem a trio of students had mustered up the courage to come over. This is more like it!

"Sure! I don't mind" Naruto told them with a wide grin. As his words reached he group the front girl who'd asked let out a sigh of relieve. Around them the sight of the trio sliding in next to the blond caused quite the commotion.

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk to him earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

"Say, speaking of which, the people who rushed into the room yesterday are present as well!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Hearing the onlookers Naruto was reminded of all the girls who introduced themselves the day before, eight first-years, fifteen second-years, and thirty-three third-years in all.

"Wow. Orimura you eat a lot in the morning" one of the girls commented after seeing his tray.

"He is a guy, you know" one of her friends commented.

"I have to eat a lot since I train a lot. If I don't get enough to eat then I might just collapse halfway through the day" Naruto told them, though collapsing might be a bit extreme to say. This of course led to a string of questions regarding his training to which he answered to his best ability. Though he did take caution as to not go into any detail about chakra or jutsu since it'd probably just confuse them like it did with Houki.

While on the topic of training, and more importantly diet Naruto took notice of the rather small portions the girls had. "Is it really alright for you guys to eat so little?" Naruto asked them, partially reminiscing about his academy days. Back then he had to balance his time at a normal school and the shinobi academy in Konoha, so he didn't always attend classes but he remembered one day when a sizable group of girls had been reprimanded by one of the female teachers for unnecessary diets. Apparently they had been so concerned with their looks that they started skipping meals and ended up with weaker and having less energy which negatively impacted their grades.

"U-Us?"

"M, yes, is it alright?" the first two nervously said, though it was the third girl who gave Naruto a clear picture as to why they were eating so little.

"Because we eat a lot of snacks!". It's not really healthy to fill in meals with snack food, but at least she was honest.

"...Naruto, I'm leaving now" Houki announced as she got up from the table. Apparently she had finished her food while Naruto was busy talking.

"Eh, okay... I'll see you later then" Naruto said as he watched the girl leave. Was it just him or did her mood worsen?

"Orimura, are you familiar with Shinonono?" one of the girls at the table asked.

Turning his attention from Houki's retreating form to the trio next to him Naruto answered, "Yeah, we knew each other back when we were kids". The news seemed to come as a shock to the girls but a loud clap ended any conversation that might have come from this before it could begin.

"How long are you going to eat!? You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! If you're late, you'll have to run around the field ten times!" first-year dorm supervisor Chifuyu called out as she stood in the center of the cafeteria in her white track suit. As a single lap was at least three miles it was no surprise that the room quieted down as the students hurriedly ate their meals.

It seemed like a nice work out for Naruto so he could probably take his time eating. Then again, she probably has a harsher punishment in mind should he be the one that's late so he joined the others in finishing his food quickly.

Off of school grounds, in a room cut off from any prying eyes a man nearing his fifties sat in the center of the room. His long, waist-length spiky white hair was pulled into a ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. Under each of hie eyes there was a red line that extended down his face until coming to a point at his jawline. His attire was perhaps a little odd for modern day Japan, consisting of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. On his head he wore a horned headband with the kanji for oil written on it.

Along the walls were men in black suits and in front of him was a large oak desk. Guarding the elderly politician sitting at the desk were two suited IS pilots. It seem like an overblown precaution for just one man's visit, but this was more than just a meeting. What was happening in this room represented a rare meeting of their respective worlds. For such an occurrence it could be argued that this display was far to small.

"I believe... we've put together a deal that both sides can agree on" the politician calmly said as he patted a thick stack of papers he had on his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's new chapter time! Hope you enjoy.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos)**

Like yesterday, today Naruto was sitting in class and listening to Yamada give a lesson. "In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins" Yamada was saying when one of the girls raised their hand.

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that" the girl said with an uncertain look on her face.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—" Yamada was saying when her eyes met with Naruto's. After that she stood there dumbfounded, a blush soon forming on her cheeks.

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura, you have no need to understand that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..." Yamada could only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Through the class several girls seemed to realize something as their hands come up to shield their breasts.

This was quickly getting awkward, "Ah, no, I think I undersand-er, well, not personally but... uh".

Fortunately for Naruto he didn't need to talk much longer as Chifuyu spoke up with a fake couch, "Ahem, Yamada-sensei, please continue with the lesson". Thank you Chifuyu.

"Ah, okay" Yamada responded before continuing with the lesson despite looking like she wanted to just hide herself behind her book. "Then, well, I got something important to say. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics. The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capabilities. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend" Yamada explained and for once Naruto could follow along perfectly. When it's explained like that it just seems to make a whole lot more sense.

"Sensei, is it like a lover~?" one of the girls immediately asked.

"Well, that, mm...it should be that kind of feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know..." Yamada got out as her head lowered with a renewed blush. Meanwhile the other students started chatting about anything related to dating.

This atmosphere, how should it be put? To Naruto, he felt completely out of the loop. Not only had he never had a girlfriend he also couldn't get as excited as his classmates when the subject of dating comes up.

Time passed and it was time again for Chifuyu to teach the class. Before their class started however, Chifuyu decided now was as good as any to inform Naruto that his IS need more time before he could us it.

"What?" Naruto asked. Didn't the school have suits for students to use, why did he need one prepared for him?

"There's no available suit. So wait a while. It seems like the school's making a personal suit for you" Chifuyu told him. Naruto wasn't entirely sure why, but the news got quite the reaction from his classmates.

"A, a personal suit? For a first year, and at this time!?"

"Which means that the government has given support..."

"Ah~ so good...I want to have my own personal suit soon"

Seeing the look on Naruto's face Chifuyu muttered "Page six of the text book. Read it out".

Turning to the right page Naruto started "Mn, mm... 'Today, even though we have links to many countries and enterprises that provide IS technology, all the information related to the manufacturing of the core is never revealed. The cores of the 467 IS that exist in today's society are all created by Professor Shinonono. This core has been completely transformed into a black box, and none have achieved the success that Professor Shinonono has. However, the Professor has declined to continue creating more after a certain amount, and all countries, organizations and enterprises have started research, development and training of their own cores. The dealings of cores are against Title seven of the Alaska Treaty, that these are forbidden no matter the circumstances'...".

"That's the case. You understand?" Chifuyu asked. As a response Naruto simply nodded his head. In short, since there were only so many cores getting a personal IS was big news.

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinononon from our class a relative of Professor Shinonono...?" one of the girls asked as she tentatively raised her hand.

Turning to face her Chifuyu answered, "Actually, your classmate is her younger sister".

"WHAAAAAT—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!?"

"So Shinonono's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an IS the next time"

While they were suppose to be in the middle of class by now but the information the other students just received had them all excited again.

"SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Naruto heard Houki firmly tell them. After a brief pause and ever so slight sigh she continued, "I am not my sister... and there's nothing I can tel you about her". As Houki turned her had to stare out the window the other girls seemed to calm down, their enthusiasm having been put out by Houki's words.

"I for one am pleased to hear that you'll have your own personal IS. After all, in a class representative match between you and I the outcome is already obvious, but it's simply unfair for you to use a training model whilst I pilot my own personal unit" Cecilia said in her usual 'I'm better than you' attitude. The moment the break came the girl was in front of Naruto's desk, much to his displeasure. All he wanted to do was have lunch

"So you have your own IS as well?" Naruto asked the girl as he wished he was anywhere else. Honestly, he'd just ignore her but then she'd probably talk to him longer. Besides, it didn't matter what kind of IS she used there was no way he was going to lose to her.

"Oh, don't you know? Very well then, as you are a commoner I shall have to explain" Cecilia told the blond, Though he got the impression she was doing this as another way to gloat then to actually help him. Unfolding her arms Cecilia placed her right hand over her chest in a haughty manor as she went on "I, Cecilia Alcott, am the glorious representative contender for Great Britain". Moving her arms to rest her hands on her hips she continued, "In other words, I currently own my own personal IS!". "There are only 467 IS units world wide. So obviously those who have their own personal IS are the elite of the elites among the the world's population of seven billion!" the blond girl said as she pointed at her fellow blond.

However, the response Cecilia received wasn't the shock and aw she was expecting. "Is that so" Naruto lazily said as his eyes drifted over to look out the window, his head resting in the palm of his head.

"Are you making a fool of me?" Cecilia asked the blond with a 'Hmph' as she put her hand back on her hip.

"No, not at all, miss elite" Naruto responded. Cecilia did have a reaction to that small slight but at this point Naruto didn't really care. Getting up, Naruto grabbed his back and walked over to Houki, Ignoring Cecilia telling him not to ignore her. Fortunately she didn't want to waste too much of her precious time on a 'commoner' like him and stormed off.

"You didn't get to try my cooking" Naruto commented as he pulled out a bento box wrapped in an orange cloth and placed it on Houki's desk. "Come on, let's go eat" Naruto said with a smile as he watched a surprised Houki stare at the lunch box. Really, she didn't have to run off like that after he was telling her about his world, but at least he could turn their untouched breakfast into lunch.

Looking around the blond asked if anyone wanted to join them as he held in a chuckle at the jealous looks Houki was getting. Unsurprisingly he immediately got plenty of volunteers.

"...I'm not going" Houki's words did wonders at destroying Naruto's wide smile.

Shaking it off Naruto turned his attention back to his roommate. "Come on, I even made you a lunch box, you could at least eat it with us" Naruto said as he grabbed hold of Houki's hands and pulled her up, out of her seat.

"Hey, hey, I said I'm not going!" Houki told the blond as she tried to pull away from him.

"Come on Houki, I'll carry you if I have to" Naruto told her. If it was the last thing his did he was going to have lunch with his friend!

"Let, let go of me right now! Hei—" Houki, now sporting a sizable blush, said before rushing in and slamming her shoulder into the blond's chest. Being forced to let go Naruto was pushed into one of the desks and nearly fell to the floor as he reached back to hold onto the desk. For some reason he couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Houki's actions, even after all these years she hasn't changed all that much. However, the other girls didn't find it so amusing and as polity as they could they declined the offer to eat with them.

Letting out a sigh Naruto directed his attention of Houki, who had now turned to the side with her arms folded under her chest. Reaching over Naruto grabbed the lunch box off of Houki's desk before grabbing her hand. "Houki, lets go eat" Naruto told her as he started to pull her along with him. Houki tried to but up a bit of refusal, but quickly quieted down and stared as their connected hands with a blush filling her cheeks.

"You really should try to make friends" Naruto told Houki after they found a table to sit at. Across from him sat Houki, currently struggling with whether she should tell Naruto that his cooking is delicious or not. Just coming out and saying it would feel embarrassing.

"I don't remember asking for your concern" Houki muttered as she averted her eyes and turned her head.

"You don't have to" Naruto told her as he took a bite from his lunch, chewed, then swallowed. "Friends are suppose to worry about each other. Even if you ask me not too I'm going to do everything I can to help" Naruto told her, his chopstick pointing right at her, though his only reply seemed to be redder cheeks as she continued to look away from him. Man, this wasn't going as Naruto had hoped.

"Hey, aren't you that person mentioned in the rumors?" Naruto's attention was caught by the sudden question. Turning his head to the side showed a third-year student standing next to him. It was simple to tell what grade a student was in since each year wore a different colored ribbon around the collar of their uniform, blue for first-years, yellow for second-years, red for third-years.

"Probably" Naruto told her. Being the only male student in the school had a lot of rumors focused around him, so chances were that the rumor she was thinking of was about him.

After getting his reply the girl slid in next to him, folding her arms on the table and moving her face in closer to his. "I heard that you're going to fight against that representative, is it true?" the girl asked him.

"Yeah, we'll be having our match on Monday" Naruto told her.

"But you're still an amateur, right? How long have you piloted an IS?" she asked, and while it stung a bit was technically true.

"Twenty minutes, maybe" Naruto honestly told her.

"You can't win if that is the case. The key to an IS is the operation time. Your opponent's a representative, right? Then it's likely that she has exceeded 300 hours easily" the third-year told him. It was true that as an IS pilot he had next to no experience, but his other training could make up for it, right? "Hm, do you want me to teach you about the IS?" the girl asked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm.

With a blush Naruto hesitated in answering her. He probably needed the training, but something about this girl hinted that she wanted more than that.

"No need. I'll be teaching him anyway" Houki said, saving Naruto from having to answer.

Turning her head to stare at Houki the third-year confidently said "You're only a first year, right? Pardon me, but I would be more suitable to teach him".

"...I, I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister" Houki told her. It wasn't something she wanted to say, but it had the result she wanted.

"Is, is that so. If that's the case, then it can't be helped..." the third-year nervously said as she reluctantly let go of Naruto. After that she took off, her 'get close to Orimura by teaching him about IS' plan a complete failure.

With Naruto staring at her now Houki couldn't help but ask "What?", even if it came off a bit stiff.

"So you're going to teach me?" was Naruto's simple response. He didn't mind, training was training, but where did this come from?

"Friends... are suppose to help each other, right?" Houki asked, her voice softer than it was just a moment ago.

His stunned expression quickly vanished as a big grin spread across his lips. "Thanks Houki!" Naruto thanked the girl as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Right! Today after school come to the kendo dojo. I want to see if you've gotten rusty in your movements" Houki instructed him with a smile f her own, looking him in the eye for the first time since they sat down at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait everyone, but I finally got the next chapter of IS Ninja ready!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos)**

At last, the day of their match had finally arrived. Today Naruto Orimura would be fighting Cecilia Alcott. All week the two blonds, as well as the entire school, had been anticipating this moment and now that it has arrived, Naruto was bordering on the edge of panic.

'I thought my IS was suppose to be here by now...' the male IS pilot worriedly thought to himself as he and Houki waited in the A-block seating area of arena three.

Letting out a sight Houki was drawing close to losing her patience. all morning the guy has been jittery and unnerved and it only got worse as the time of the match drew close. "Would you just calm down!" Houki snapped at the blond as her hand firmly dropped onto his knee to keep it from shaking.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly calm!" Naruto quickly responded as his head snapped in the girl's direction. For his blatant lie the blond received narrowed eyes from the annoyed teen. "You don't get it" the blond remarked as his attention turned back to the empty arena. "If I have to drop out of this match, regardless of the reason, I just know that stuck up woman will never let me hear the end of it. I'd rather dive to the bottom of the ocean on a single breath of air then live through that" Naruto told his friend, already imagining the sort of treatment Cecilia would great him with in class tomorrow. It also didn't help that Houki never actually taught him how to use an IS, but it was pointless to bring that up because she'd just find some excuse to wave it off.

While his nervousness was still gnawing at her own nerves Houki could see where he was coming from. If she was in the same situation she'd probably handle it about the same as him. Turning her attention to the arena as well the two of them sat their in silence, hoping for some kind of miracle.

Fortunately said miracle arrived in the form of a frantic Maya running towards them. "N-Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Maya called out as she ran.

"Okay Maya-sensei, try to calm down" Naruto told the woman as he stood up from his seat. He himself was doing his best to hide his shaken nerves so as to help the woman calm down. "Let's just take deep breaths" Naruto said as he placed his hands on the winded teacher's shoulders and subsequently began to breath in and out with her.

"Okay, now tell me what's so important" Naruto said once Maya had settled down enough to breath properly.

"I-It's here! Orimura's personal IS has arrived!" Maya managed to tell the blond.

Upon hearing the news Naruto's face was quickly split by a wide smile before he threw his hands up in a cheer. This act gave Maya a shock and in Naruto's excitement he gave the woman a powerful hug, truely giving Maya a reason to panic.

"N-Naruto!" Houki blurted out at the sight of Naruto hugging the beat-red teacher.

However, before Houki could lash out at the blond he had already let go of Maya and took hold of Houki's hand. "Come on! I've got to go get suited up in time for the match!" Naruto happily said as he began to drag the now stammering teen with him. The two did go back for Maya after a minute or two but for those few minutes the embarrassed teacher had been left to her own devices as she tried her best to stay standing on wobbly legs.

Chifuyu and Jiraiya were waiting for them in the hanger when they arrived. Under normal circumstances the old shinobi would be forbidden from setting foot on academy grounds but given Naruto's unique situation he's presence was a special acceptance. Though he was severely limited when it came to where he could and couldn't go on campus.

Though what took Naruto's attention was not his sister or sensei but the dormant IS on standby. This orange and white suit had been made specifically for him. Even the best IS pilots in the world wouldn't be able to operate it properly, and that was for a very good reason.

Five days prior

"Arashi?" Naruto asked as he stared at the giant holographic screen with Chifuyu, Maya, and Jiraiya standing near him. On the screen was displayed the diagram for his soon to be personal IS. If he was being honest he'd say he could understand most of what he was looking at but he got the general idea and he was sure that the others would fill him in on what was necessary.

"They started working on the design within the day of your IS test" Chifuyu her little brother.

"Within a day? Isn't that a bit too fast?" Naruto understandably asked as he partially turned to the woman. In this soundproof room hiden away from prying eyes the main source of light was coming from the screen and it kind of made Chifuyu look more bad-ass than usual, kind of.

"It's more then your gender that sets you apart from the other IS pilots" this time Jiraiya spoke. "I'd imagine the government's been waiting for an opportunity like this for quite some time now. Even going as far as developing a prototype C.S. system despite not having a way of testing it properly" the man remarked.

"C.S.?" Naruto asked.

"It stands for Chakra Support" Yamada-sensei explained.

"It should be simple enough for you to understand" Chifuyu said and got an annoyed glare from the blond for the implied jab.

"In the same way that this world has been denying us access and knowledge of IS production and function our world has staunchly refused to allow knowledge and implementation of chakra and jutsu to leak into this world. That however didn't stop some from planing for a day when our world's shinobi arts and this world's IS could be molded together. With you learning how to pilot IS that day has come" Jiraiya told the teen.

"Through out negotiations Konoha has sent shinobi to help with the further development and fine tuning of the C.S. system. With their help work on the project advanced quickly, resulting in Arashi's creation" Chifuyu told the blond.

Before Naruto could ask his question Jiraiya was already talking again. "Arashi has been designed around your chakra nature. Once it's fully operational you should be able to manipulate the air in the immediate space around you to increase your speed and agility" Jiraiya said as brought he motioned for Yamada-sensei to focus in on the IS's left arm. "As well as using it for mid to long-range offensive strikes thanks to the air-cannon located on the left arm" Jiraiya said as he pointed the weapon's diagram. It wasn't some large barrel that might get in his way while fighting, rather it was build in a way that it only took up three-quarters of his forearm. It actually looked a bit unimpressive if you asked Naruto.

"It can be compactly designed while still having destructive capabilities thanks to the C.S. system" Chifuyu remarked as if she new what Naruto was thinking. "With C.S. in place more of the IS's internal power supply has been devoted to defense then what would normally be exceptable. Most of it's offensive capabilities are going to be operated using your chakra. That includes your primary weapon" Chifuyu said as she brought up a diagram for a sword. The weapon was modeled after a typical katana and it certainty looked impressive, but what grabbed Naruto's attention was the name.

"Yukihira Nigata..." Naruto whispered under his breath. During Chifuyu's time as Japan's IS representative her sword was Yukihira. Knowing the name alone gave Naruto a pretty good idea of what the sword was capable of. Growing up he'd often watch recorded IS matches, in-particular he'd often watch Chifuyu's matches over and over again. Having Yukihira gave him an even greater sense of confidence.

"Yukihira Nigata under normal circumstances is an energy heavy weapon that requires that an IS be designed around it. This has been largely mitigated with C.S., now Yukihira has been modified to run off of chakra as well" Chifuyu told the blond.

Present day

They spent that afternoon describing in great detail everything he'd need to know about Arashi. This was HIS IS and upon graduation he was the one responsible for it, essentially making this Konoha's one and only IS core. Japan's government was reluctant to give them even one but they eventually gave in and decided that the benefits of losing this one core outweighed the costs. Though right now he was only focused on the feel of the IS as the suit locked him into place. This feeling of being perfectly linked with the suit was near unbelievable. His senses had been improved beyond his imagination. The information that showed up in front of his face seemed natural to him, as if he;d spent his whole live looking at it.

Popping up in his display Naruto read the message -Sensing an IS in standby mode, pilot's name is Cecilia Alcott, IS codename is 'Blue Tears', it's a long-ranged type suit-. This is what he was waiting for.

"The high spec IS sensors are functioning well, right? Naruto, are you feeling okay?" Chifuyu asked before Naruto could get too gun-hoe. Even without the IS's sensors Naruto could tell that she was worried about him where others might have missed it, but with the sensors it was blatantly obvious to the blond.

"Everything's working perfectly" Naruto reassured his big sis.

"I see" the woman responded with a slight nod.

With the 360% vision provided by the IS Naruto's attention was able to turn to Houki without needing to turn his head. It was a wonderful function, though limited by human ability do to our natural inability to process this sort of information all at once. With his focus on Houki it didn't take the blond log to tell that she wanted to say something but couldn't for one reason or another. She was probably worried about him since this would be his first official IS match.

"Houki" Naruto lightly called out to the girl.

"Wh-What?" Houki stumbled out. She hadn't expected him to just say her name out of the blue.

"I wont let someone like her beat me" Naruto said before taking off.

'...I know you wont' Houki thought to herself as she watched the blond exit the hanger. At that was left for her to do was to support him from the sideline.

Cecilia was already waiting in the sky above the arena when Naruto flew out. Her IS was indeed blue and sported four fin armaments behind her. In her hands was a 2m long rifle referred to as Starlight MKill. Thanks to her IS wielding such a large weapon posed no problem for the young woman.

"Oh my, so you didn't run away" Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off a princess like attitude.

"If you thought I'd run away then you're a bigger idiot than I thought" Naruto responded as the starting bell rang. His comment clearly got under the uperclass woman's skin as she simply glared at him for a good, long moment.

"And here I was, willing to give you one last chance to apologize and avoid humiliation but it would appear that you're in dire need of a lesson in respect" Cecilia told the blond as Naruto's sensors alerted him to the fact that Cecilia was fully prepared to fire her rifle now. The arena itself was only 200m wide so even if they were standing on opposite ends it'd take less than a second for Cecilia's shot to reach him. With his long-range attacks unavailable while Arashi is still updating and leaving factory settings he'll have to rely on Yukihira for combat. With that in mind Naruto knew that he was at a disadvantage with their current distance. If he wanted to stand a chance he'd either have to get in close or survive long enough for Arashi to finish adapting to it's pilot.

With the IS system warning him that Cecilia was taking her shot it was up to Naruto to avoid a quick loss as he tumbled to the side. It was easier said than done as the lazer shot grassed the armor on his shoulder and the shockwave that followed did its damnedest to tear his limb off. Fortunately the IS served its defensive role well and kept his arm in place while its anti-vertigo function prevented any sort of blacking out. Not that someone like him would be knocked out from something like that but it was nice to know that the IS would help with even that.

Still, even in the damage was negligible that didn't mean that it was good. In an IS fight the match is decided when one IS's shields reach zero. These shield were the IS's main line of defense and without them they could be pierced like any other armor. So even small damage is bad due to the chip damage that can accumulate over time. However, even the standard shields have their limits and when they fail it's up to the 'absolute defense' to keep the pilot safe. However, this 'absolute defense' also consumed a lot of energy and considerably drained the shield gauge.

"Now let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!" Cecilia called out as she continued to fire off shot after shot and soon the bit like attachments that garnered her IS the name Blue Tears were deployed to add on the pressure.

The repeated shots quickly had Naruto on the defensive as he started weaving his way through the air in an attempt to avoid direct hits. As he was doing this he brought up Arashi's weapon selection. As it was now only Yukihira was registered to Arashi but that would be enough. Yukihira was special in that it was designed to bypass the standard shield and triggered 'absolute defense', meaning that he only needed one good swing to end the match. Now he just had to close the distance.

Upon drawing Yukihira from a sphere of light Cecilia scoffed at the notion of fighting her with a close-range weapon, "Using a close-ranged weapon to challenge me in a long-ranged type suit... what a joke!".

Despite her cocky attitude the match continued to draw out and now they were twenty-seven minutes into the match.

"You're the first person I've seen who has managed to hang on that long against Blue Tears" Cecilia commented with a sense of praise buried behind her words. Despite Naruto's best efforts his shields had been reduced to half and portions of his armor had been blasted and chipped away. "But let's bring this to an end!" Cecilia chuckled as she raised her right arm. Following her command two of her Blue Tears fly towards the blond and begin to fire at him from an array of different angles.

Her attack pattern was becoming evident to the male IS pilot. She used the fast moving Bits to draw in her opponents attention and put them on the defensive and when her opponent was focused on fending off their attacks she'd fire at them with her rifle. Subsequently, if her opponent focused on the oncoming rifle shots then their shield would be chipped away by her Bits.

"I'm taking you left leg!" Cecilia declared as she took aim at the already damaged limb. If he's hit there again then 'absolute defense' will trigger without a doubt and he might not have the energy left to take it. Now was the time to act!

Forcing himself to accelerate as Cecilia took aim Naruto closed in on one of the four Bits. With one clean swing the weapon was cleaved in two and quickly taking one of the fragments Naruto tossed it in the way of Cecilia's shot.

"What!?" Cecilia shouted, taken aback by what just happened. How could this commoner even manage to scratch one of her Blue Tears, let alone what he just accomplished?

While Cecilia was still shocked Naruto redirected himself and and made a B-line for the second Blue Tear and sliced through it just as easily as the first.

"How did you?" Cecilia demanded to know while still recovering from this turn of events.

"It's because you make your attacks too obvious!" Naruto shouted at her as he boosted towards her.

Moving out of his way with an annoyed grimace Cecilia launched her remaining two Bits to take on the blond.

Having been watching their pattern of movement for the past half-hour Naruto had started to notice a pattern. If he had to guess he'd say that the Bits had a set pattern of movements depending on what command was sent to them. That way Cecilia could focus on aiming her rifle rather than controlling four darting weapons, and while the patterns weren't fully known to him Naruto had a good guess on where they'd be in a second or two. Taking advantage of this Naruto move in and cut through the thrusters of the third Bit, sending it tumbling uselessly to the ground below.

Seeing this man dispatching her Blue Tears with easy had Cecilia's eyebrow twitching in irritation. It annoyed her greatly but she'd have to take this dog seriously now.

Back with Houki and the others they were watching the match from the control room.

"Ooh... Orimura is amazing!" Maya cheered as they watched him take down the forth Bit via the live broadcast.

"He's an idiot, but he knows how to fight. Assuming he doesn't do anything stupid I'm willing to say this match is his" Chifuyu commented as she watched the screen intently.

"Is that so?" Maya asked as she looked over at the woman, her chair turning just slightly in the process.

"I can agree on that" Jiraiya remarked as watched the match with a smirk. "Naruto is certainly an idiot, but he always manages to pull through in the end" the toad sage said.

Meanwhile, Houki was standing off to the side of the trio, completely unaware of their small conversation. 'Naruto' the teen thought as she watched his movements. She had offered to help prepare for this battle, but what did she actually do? The most that she did to help was putting him through kendo training but even then it felt like she got more out of it than he did. From the very first sparing match they had at the beginning of the week it had always ended with her defeat, and now he was standing on even ground with England's representative candidate despite only piloting an IS once before. Was everything she did to help pointless? The very thought pissed her off but she couldn't outright deny it and that just made her angry with herself.

Back with the match Naruto was racing toward Cecilia with the intent of ending the match. She couldn't maneuver her rifle into a proper firing position quickly enough to force him back and neither did she have any more Bits to harass him with. However, her angry expression soon turned into a smirk as he grew close.

"Got you" Cecilia said as the armor around her waist shifted to reveal two cannons located at her hips. It was too late for Naruto to pull back now and Cecilia knew it. "I'm sorry, but there are six Blue Tears!" Cecilia happily said as she fired two auto-locking rockets.

From this close Naruto was unable to avoid the attack and had to take it full force.

"NARUTO!" Houki cried out as she saw the blond take the blast. His visage had become shrouded by smoke and the audience fell silent at the turn of events.

Chifuyu on the other hand didn't get caught up in the moment and instead simply let out a snort as the smoke started to clear. "You got saved by the machine, you idiot" the woman remarked.

-Formatting and optimizing of settings are complete. Please press the button to confirm-

This was the message that Naruto received as those watching were greeted with the sight of his fully functioning IS. The color scheme had largely remained the same but the suit was now sleeker, more streamlined as it shaped itself to better fit its pilot. Even the damage that it had sustained during the match was largely repaired in the process.

Bringing his left hand up Naruto watched as he firmly tightened his fingers into a fist. Around him he could feel the air circulating around him with a little more force as his chakra flowed freely through the optimized suit. Yeah, this was perfect.

"This is..." Cecilia breathed out as her fellow blond pressed the confirmation button. "Don-Don't tell me...that's the First Shift? This means, this means that you were fighting with the initial settings right from the beginning!?" Cecilia questioned in utter-disbelieve. Not only had this commoner pushed her to this extent but he had done so using a machine that wasn't even fully battle ready! This is simply impossible! There is no conceivable way that what she was seeing is reality!

"Yeah, sorry about that Ms. Elite, but my suit didn't arrive until just before the match. So there was really no helping it" Naruto told her with a his own smug look. This, this was a good moment.

"Don't think you have any change of victory just because of that!" Cecilia barked as she re-aimed her cannons at the blond. "I'm still going to win this!" Cecilia shouted as she fired.

"Okay, let's test this out" Naruto thought aloud as he took aim with his air-cannon. "Air bullet" Naruto breathed out as he fired off two consecutive thoughts. While his aim was a little off the blasts of wind were large enough to hit the projectiles regardless and detonating them half-way.

'Let's finish this' Naruto thought as he felt the wind coming from behind him kicking up at his request. As he speed towards Cecilia on a current of wind Naruto gripped Yukihira with both hands and fully activated it, causing the mettle blade to fold back to the hilt as a blade of energy emerged.

Seeing the blond rushing her from this distance Cecilia could do little else but prepare for the oncoming attack and with one downward slash the buzzer signalling the end of the match went off. 'I-I lost...' Cecilia thought to herself with wide eyes as she stared at her empty shield gauge.

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*...

Night had fallen and the students and faculty had returned to their rooms. The news of Naruto's victory spread quickly and conversations through out that afternoon revolved around the match. Now Cecilia Alcott stood under the shower-head in her room's washroom as the warm water flowed over her, left alone with her thoughts.

'Today's match' the teen thought with half-lidded eyes as she thought about her loss. She aught to be furious with today's outcome, but for some reason her rage only diminished through out the day.

'Naruto Orimura'

His eyes were filled with such a strong will and his determination to never give up had made her recall her father.

'Daddy would always go according to mommy's whims...'

Her father had married into a rich family, and perhaps because of this he felt inferior to her mother. Having such a father Cecilia had grown up thinking 'I don't want to marry such a useless man'.

His sense of inferior only worsened with the introduction of the IS. Her mother felt that such a man was a disappointment, so she didn't want to talk to him.

Her mother had always been an impressive woman, even before IS and society shift towards a 'Woman=Strong Men=Weak' mentality. She managed numerous companies and was extremely accomplished. Though she was extremely strict, Cecilia had always respected her a lot.

As fate would have it her parents were no longer apart of this world. Three years ago they had lost their lives in a devastating train accident that had casualties numbering more than a hundred. She always thought it strange that they chose that day of all days to ride the same train. They never had in the past and while some whispered of conspiracy theories Cecilia refused the except such baseless claims.

Still, that did little to change the fact that she was suddenly orphaned and left with her parents wealth and estate. This also meant that she had to protect her families wealth from swine who sought to claim it for themselves. To prevent this she studied hard to learn everything, and during an IS suitability test that was part of her learning curriculum, she got an A+ grade. Hoping that she would maintain her nationality, the government came up with all sorts of generous conditions, and in order to protect her parents' inheritance, she immediately agreed. Cecilia was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd generation armament 'Blue Tears'. In order to obtain operation information and battle experience, she came to Japan, and then—

She met Naruto Orimura, she met the ideal man who had such firm eyes.

"Naruto Orimura..." she spoke his name aloud and to her surprise she could feel even her chest heating up at the thought of him. Her heart was pounding without any restraint. She gently stroked her lips. Those pretty, wet lips stirred an unbelievable excitement like they desired to be touched.

Warm and sweet, saddening yet delightful. What was this feeling she had? Her chest was fully enveloped in it's embrace and the only thing she knew for sure was the cause. She wanted to learn more about this Naruto Orimura.


End file.
